Ultra Trilogy-Book 1
Ultra Trilogy ''' '''Book 1 A new age is about to begin… A complete destruction will take over the world, as the new dawn spreads through the land… The world may suffer the pain… Only one hero can save the world… Chapter 1: A new beginning ''' Rayza is pondering how best to use the beast he is now creating, as this may decide the victory one The Great War. And, would the other Order Members agree? If this went wrong, it could mean disaster. He watches the large cloud of gas, a nebula, as he mutates it. Instead of forming a star, it will create a beast of war and disaster. The cloud moves. A creature inside stirs. Rayza stands back as he beholds the master piece he has made. He could just imagine the usefulness this beast will lend him. This is it. “Come.” says Rayza, “Come, and obey your master.” The creature stays silent. He wonders if the beast could understand him. Finally, it spoke. “I have no ‘master’.” The beast made a violent movement. Rayza prepares for the attack. “Listen to me, or pay with your life!” said Rayza. “You challenge me? Your creation? Pathetic.” the creature spoke with laughter. “I am more powerful than you ever will, I can destroy you!” Then the world ended with a bright spark. But has it ended? Rayza can’t explain what happened. The beast has escaped. It must be found before too later… ***** As the creature floats in space, many questions arise on its first day of existence. Why was he made? At least, he believes he is male, for his creator was male. And why is it that his creator prepared to fight him? Many other questions are in his head, all unanswered. Should he perhaps find the creator again, to find the answers? Only more questions come. “I can answer these questions you long to find.” came a mysteries voice. 1 '''Chapter 2: The Name “How do I know I should trust you?” says the creature. His instincts tell him he should not take the mystery voice lightly. I am Secretar, the keeper of time and knowledge. Now, should I not give you a name? You need one, if you are to conquest the world. “And you know me how?” said the creature. “I have traveled through time and foresaw you birth and conquest.” replied Secretar. “Ok…” the creature said, uneasy. “From here on, you shall go by the name ‘Ultramatic Interstellar’. Now, for your first task. You shall take full control of one planet, and report back to me. Then we shall discuss your future powers. “Who said you are the boss of me? I think you should watch who you try to control!” replied Ultra. “I have full control of you. I now own you.” said Secretar. “Don’t make me kill you.” said Ultra. “Hmhmhmhm. You amuse me.” said Secretar. Ultra prepares for a heavy blow. Then suddenly, he feels a burning sensation in his mouth. A fire ray shot from his mouth, consuming the foe in flame. Secretar yells a scream of pain. Now’s the time for another attack, as Secretar as stunned. But then, something in his mind went off, and Ultra screams in agony. Then Secretar hit him with his tail, launching Ultra a long distance away. “You are a waste of my time.” said Secretar, in a mocking voice. “You…have not seen the best of my power…” replied Ultra, through rigid breathing. “You shall pay…” “I should just be done with you no- “Suddenly, a large blast of pure power came forth, consuming both. “What’s happening!!!” screamed Secretar. “The true extent on my powers” said Ultra. “Stop this now!” said Secretar. 2 Then, the world flashed. The battle ended, for now. 'Chapter 3: New discoveries ' Ultra was unsure about himself. Was it right for him to not follow Secretar? Ultra had no way of knowing. He must get on by himself. That was the best way for him. But first, it is time to find his Creator. Then, he will finally have all the answers. Ultra starts to fly faster, in search of his Creator. ***** Rayza is in the middle of the Order, finishing the talk of the escape. The escaped beast was not at all a good thing. “What were your plans with such a monstrosity?” inquires Gamma. “This was the project to end The War. It was made with the power of a star, and will only become stronger as time comes.” replied Rayza. “A creature with the power of a star? That is enough power to take us all on! Omega, please save us!” panicked Gamma. “With us united, nothing can take us on!” said Rayza “But a power of a star is said to be of that as Omega! And we do not even scratch his existences! said Gamma. “The creation has not fully developed yet, and will not be so powerful.” said Rayza. “It should be easy enough for all of us to take out.” Suddenly, an eerie aurora fills the place. “What is this? This is not a natural happening!” asked Gamma. “Gamma, you panic too easily, whatever it is, prepare for battle!” said Rayza. “Remember me? I have came, and will tear and will tear you to pieces!” came a mysteries voice. “It is the beast! The one that escaped!” yelled Rayza “This is… horror! The aurora is consuming my mind!” screamed Gamma. “Please, call me Ultra, my proper name. Now, let’s answer the questions you have failed to explain yet so far. What were your temptations on my creation? And, what are your plans on the future, if you can’t stop me?” interpreted Ultra, with menace in his tone. 3 “You are our war beast, and we shall use you as such! Now surrender, or face our power!” said Rayza. “Do not underestimate me, Rayza. You may regret it.” said Ultra “We will not listen to your treachery!” said Rayza. With a blinding flash, everyone was taken out. Then, Ultra picked up the body of Rayza, seeing what’s left of him. “You are not dead, are you, Rayza? No, you are a creator; you shall not die so easily. But I would have expected more from you. Pathetic.“ said Ultra. “We are not through with you!” said Rayza. Lifting his sword, he strikes Ultra a heavy blow. Then, Rayza attacks Ultra a beam of Life-Death matter. Ultra staggers, and drops Rayza. “You know how to play rough. Goody for you.” said Ultra. “Though I’m not through with you. Surrender!” “Never!” said Rayza.